Dream Sorcerer
by Chlollie
Summary: Someone is attacking the birds in there dreams. Batman and Carolyn returns to New Gotham to help them, but will it be enough to stop who ever is doing this to them before it is to late.
1. Chapter One

DISCLAIMER: I don't own anything, well almost. The only character I do own is the Destiny character, which I made up. Everyone else belongs to their rightful owners.

**-CHAPTER ONE-**

"Nooo!" Helena woke up screaming and lined up against the post of the bed she was sleeping in. Helena was sweating all over, and her shirt was soaking wet. It was only a dream. Helena got up and headed over to her bathroom, in her apartment she was living in. Helena splashed water on her face. I felt so real. Helena had taken off the wet shirt she was wearing, which was when she noticed there was blood on the shirt she had taken off. What? Blood? Why is there blood on my shirt? Helena looked up in the mirror, that was when she saw a huge cut across her cheek. Oh god, what the hell! Helena took one of her hands and put it on the cut. How the hell did I get this? No, it can't be? It was just a dream? Helena took her hand away from her face, she then headed back to her bedroom. She grabbed a clean shirt and put it on, she then walked over to the window and opens it. Helena then jumped out, into the night, heading to the Clocktower.

* * *

Later Helena had arrived at the Clocktower, and was sitting with Barbara telling her everything that had happen in the dream she had that night, and showing her the cut that she had on her face, which was now bandaged up. Dinah had just walked into the room. "What happened to your face?" Dinah said looking at Helena.

"Nothing that you need to worry about."

"I was just asking." Dinah turned and looked at Barbara, which looked at her giving her the not-right-now kind of look. "Alright… I'll just head to school." Dinah walked to the elevator, and stepped in.

* * *

Later that day at New Gotham High School, Dinah had fallen asleep in her fifth period class. _Dinah was on her bed, the bed that was hers when she was little, Dinah turned her head hearing a banging sound on the door. In walked Mr. Redmond with a knife in hand. "Dad?"_

_"You have been a bad girl!" Mr. Redmond yelled, walking up to Dinah, who was now off the bed and backing away. "You must learn!" Mr. Redmond said, pinning Dinah against the wall._

_"Daddy… please… no!" Dinah gasped. She couldn't do anything as her father had a strong grip on her._

_"Sorry, freak… but you need to learn!" Mr. Redmond raised the knife, then plunged it into Dinah._

"Nooooo…!" Dinah screamed waking up. All the students in the class had turned their heads to look at Dinah, who had fallen off her chair, and was on the ground unconscious. The students started screaming when they saw blood coming out of her stomach. The teacher ran over to Dinah as quickly as she could. She knelt on the ground, checking her over. She turned to one of the students. "Go call the ambulance… now!" The student ran out of the room to call for help.

* * *

There is a bright light… Dinah heard voices. "Dinah, Dinah can you hear me?" Dinah couldn't tell who was calling her. She opened her eyes, but closed it again as the light was too bright for her. "Dinah!" Dinah felt someone gently shaking her. Dinah opened her eyes again and this time, the light was gone. Dinah saw Barbara sitting down on a chair next to the bed she was lying on. Helena was standing behind Barbara.

"Barbara…? What happened?" Dinah did not really understand. All she could remember was being in her fifth period class… and… that dream… she had… what was it?

"I should be asking you that." Barbara said, holding Dinah's hand and rubbing it.

"I really… don't know."

"I talked to your teacher, who said you had been sleeping in her class and in the middle of it you woke up screaming, and had fallen on the ground unconscious, not to mention that you were bleeding as well. Want to tell me what happened?"

"I had a dream… it was weird." Dinah looked down and could see that her stomach was wrapped up.

"A dream?" Barbara turned around to look at Helena, and then she turned back to look at Dinah. "Do you remember what happened in your dream?"

"I was on my bed, when I was little and my foster father came in with a knife. He came up and…" Dinah started crying.

"Its okay, Dinah, you can tell me when you are ready." Barbara placed her hand on Dinah's forehead. "Why don't you rest a little?" Barbara could see that Dinah was getting restless.

"Okay." Dinah closed her eyes, but opened it remembering the dream. She didn't want to have something happen to her again, definitely not another dream about her foster father.

"Its okay, Dinah… just get some rest."

"I don't… want to… I don't want… to have… another…"

"You need to rest, Dinah."

"I can't." Dinah said, as she started to cry. "I don't want to… see…"

"Please… Dinah." Barbara had pushed the red button next to the bed when Dinah was not looking. Dr. Bennett rushed in with a nurse a few minutes after Barbara had pushed the button. He assessed the situation and barked orders to the nurse to get preparation for an injection so that she could sleep.

"Barbara?" Dinah said with teary eyes. Dinah tried to get up but Helena came over and held her down so that she couldn't get up.

"Yes?" Barbara said trying to calm Dinah down.

"Please don't let them put me back to sleep again…" Dinah said crying.

"Honey, you need that right now."

Dinah shook her head vigorously. "No… please!" By then, a nurse had held down Dinah's left arm for the doctor to administer the jab.

"Miss Dinah? I need you to relax, I can't inject when you tense up your muscle like that."

"Then don't do it…" Barbara touched Dinah lightly on her face, moved nearer to her and made sure Dinah focused on her, all along with Helena right behind holding her down and looking as anxious as Barbara. As softly as she could, Barbara whispered into Dinah's ear…

"Dinah… look I'm not going to let anything happen to you. Please… you need to rest… this thing will help you to relax." Dinah had relaxed a bit, which gave the doctor time to inject her.

* * *

Later Helena and Barbara were back at the Clocktower, Reese was staying with Dinah at the hospital, and he was to call them if anything was to happen. Barbara was on the Delphi and Helena was next to Barbara standing. "I just don't get it first me, and then Dinah. Is there any kind of meta-human that has the ability to actually hurt someone in their dream?"

"Yes, there is a meta-human with that ability." Barbara said looking at the computer screen, which had just pop up. "Name… Destiny?"

"Destiny… what kind of a name is that?"

"According to her records, She had killed her family when she was young, she had been put into a mental institution ever scenes, until she escape two day ago."

"Great another insane lunatic. But way would she go after use… we didn't do anything to her."

"She could be working for someone."

"Yeah… but who?"

* * *

"So… did you do what I wanted!" said Dr. Harley walking into the room of a rundown apartment.

Destiny was sitting down at a desk looking at three pictures, one of them was face down and the other two, which had a picture of Barbara on one and Helena on the other. She looks up a Harley. "Yes… I have done what you ask me to do."

"Good! Very good! Now the real fun is going to being!" Harley walks up to Destiny. "Now this is what I want you to do next."

* * *

Early the next morning, Dinah was released from the hospital. The doctor had told her that she needed to stay in bed and rest for another couple of days. Barbara, Helena and Dinah returned to the Clocktower and the young blonde was sent straight to bed. Barbara and Helena were at the Delphi looking for and information to where Destiny could be hiding. Meanwhile, Dinah had fallen asleep but she was corrupted by another dream yet again.


	2. Chapter Two

**-CHAPTER TWO-**

_Dinah was standing at a burning building; the one Carolyn died in. Dinah started walking up to the building, not really knowing why. When she got close, she could see someone running out of the building, it was her mother. "Mom!" Dinah yelled running to her, but stopped dead in her tracks upon seeing her mother being burnt all over. "No…! Mom…!" Dinah started backing up, away from her mother. "No…! This can't be happening! Please…!" Dinah cried._

_"You let me die, Dinah…!" Carolyn opened her mouth, emitting the shrill of the Canary Cry._

_"No! Mom… please…!" Dinah yelled trying to cover her ears but couldn't. "I tried… Mom!" Dinah said, screaming in pain. "I tried…!"_

_"You should have tried harder…! No… wonder why I left you at the Redmonds! You make me sick!"_

_"No…! Please…!"_

* * *

Helena and Barbara heard the screaming. Immediately, Helena jumped up from where she was sitting and raced up to Dinah's room. Barbara took the elevator to the room. When Helena reached Dinah's room, she saw that Dinah was on her bed screaming. Helena walked over to Dinah, shaking her, trying to wake her up. Barbara had reached the room a couple minutes after Helena and saw the brunette trying to get Dinah to wake up, who was still screaming. Barbara wheeled over to the bed. Helena turned around to look at Barbara. "She won't wake up! What the hell is happening?" She then turned back to Dinah and was shocked to see blood starting to flow from Dinah's ears. "Barbara! Look… Dinah, her ears! They're bleeding!"

"What!" Barbara moved closer to Dinah and looked at her ears. "Go get the first aid kit!" Helena ran out the room to get the first aid kit. Barbara placed her hands on Dinah's shoulder, holding her down. "Dinah…! Wake up…! You're dreaming…!"

_Inside Dinah's dream, Carolyn bent down to the ground next to Dinah. The teenager now had her hands on her ears trying to block out the Canary Cry, and yelling at her mother. "Please… Mom…!"_

_"You killed me… Dinah… you let me die in the building!" Carolyn closed her mouth. "The Redmonds are right, you're evil, a child of the devil."_

_"No…!"_

_"Why do you dream these things? You know they'll come true."_

_"No, it's not my fault!"_

_"Yes, it is! Your powers are nothing but trouble. You just create pain." Carolyn yelled, holding Dinah to the ground. "You killed me…!"_

_"I didn't kill you! It wasn't my fault! I tried to save you! I tried…!"_

_"You didn't try hard enough!" Carolyn opened her mouth again letting out the Canary Cry._

"Nooooo…!" Dinah yelled, bolting up from her dream. Dinah looked around at her surroundings, only to see Barbara and Helena looking down at her. Dinah tried to sit up, but Barbara held her down, not wanting her to hurt herself.

"It's okay, Dinah, it's okay… you're back." Barbara said, trying to get Dinah to calm down, who was trying to get up again. "Dinah… please…"

Dinah looked into Barbara's eyes. "Barbara…?" She then turned her head to the other side, seeing Helena at the doorway to her room. "Helena?"

Helena strode up to Dinah. "Yeah, it's me… you're back…"

Dinah turned back around looking at Barbara. "What's going… on… what's happening…?" Dinah said, crying. "It's all my fault… I let her die…"

"What are you talking about? What is your fault…"

"My… mom… I let her die… I wasn't strong enough…" Dinah cried.

_"Yes, it is your fault, Dinah…!"_

_"What!" Dinah asked, shocked at want Barbara had just said to her._

_"It is your fault… you did let your mother die!"_

_"No!" Dinah cried._

_"Yes, it is your fault…!" Helena said coming up next to Barbara. "If you would have just left with her, when she said to, she wouldn't have to die… you killed you mother… Dinah!" Helena's eyes turned into slits, morphing them into the eyes of a cat._

_"No…!" Dinah screamed, crying out. "Make this stop…! Make it stop! Make it all stop! I can't take it anymore… just kill me!"_

_"You not even worth killing!" yelled Barbara._

_"You need to learn…!" Helena said, taking Dinah by the collar and pulling her off the bed, dragging her to the closet in Dinah's room. Dinah looked at Helena with terror in her eyes and realized that she was being dragged to the closet._

_Dinah shouted in fright, "No… please…! Not in there… anywhere, but there! Please…! Noooo…!"_

Dinah woke up again, screaming. She got off the bed she was lying on and noticed that she was in the lab. My ear… god… Dinah put her hands to her ears. They had bandages on them. Helena and Barbara came into the room. Barbara wheeled up to Dinah, but Dinah started backing up. "Leave me alone! Go away!" Dinah screamed at them.

"Dinah… It's okay." Barbara stopped where she was, looking at Dinah. She could tell the teenager was scared.

"No! It's not! Leave me alone!" Dinah looked around trying to find somewhere to run, to get away from them. Dinah ran past Barbara, who could not do anything to stop her. Dinah headed for the door, but she was stopped by Helena, who had grabbed her from behind and pulled her back so she end up facing the brunette.

"Dinah… It's okay… you just…" Helena did not even have time to finish her sentence because Dinah had used her telekinesis power, sending Helena flying backwards and slamming hard against the wall. Dinah ran out of the room. She could hear her guardian yelling for her to stop.

* * *

Dr. Harley Quinzel was sitting on the couch across from Destiny, who had just woken up. "It's done. She is not in her right frame of mind. She is hurting. She just ran away from her protectors." Destiny said, looking at Harley.

"And the other thing I ask you to do, did you do it?"

"Yes, it's all done. He is free so he should be here any time now."

"Good!" Harley said, smiling cynically. "Guard!" Harley yelled, the door opened and three burly men walked in with guns in their hands.

"Yes… boss?"

Harley took one of the pictures that was sitting on the desk and walked over to the three men. She handed the picture to one of them. "Here… take this! I want you to find her and bring her to me, she won't be that hard to get!"

"Yes." One of the guards said, holding the picture in his hand. He then turned to look at the other man. "Let's go!" The guard yelled. All three of them left the room, the door shutting behind then with a slam. But the door opened again and this time the Joker walked in.

"Hello, my sweet… it's great to see you!" The Joker said, coming up to Harley and giving her a big kiss.

"You too… Joker!" Harley said, smiling.

* * *

Dinah ran out off the elevator, away from the Clocktower and down the streets of New Gotham. Dinah just kept running until she couldn't run any longer and dropped to the ground, crying. What…is happening… to me…? It's all my entire fault… I let everyone… down… I killed my… own mother… Dinah tore off the bandages on her ears. She picked herself up from the ground and started walking, not knowing where she was going. She just kept walking. Dinah did not realize that not far behind her was a car following her slowly.

Inside the car was Harley's men. "That's her!" said one of the man, looking down at the picture that the boss gave them. There were two of the men in the back who were getting ready. One of them had placed a coil of rope in his jacket, and the other was loading bullet in the guns.


	3. Chapter Three

**-CHAPTER THREE-**

"I am going to go find her." Helena said, getting up off the floor next to the wall, which Dinah had thrown her against. Helena's head was still throbbing from the impact.

"Just be careful… Helena." Barbara said, wheeling out of the room. "Don't forget to keep your comms on!" Barbara yelled.

"Yes… I know!" Helena shouted back at Barbara, running out off the room to search for Dinah.

* * *

The car that had been following Dinah stopped, seeing that it was the right time to strike. The two men sitted at the back of the car slowly got out, not wanting the target to see them. They slowly walked toward her. Dinah was walking with her head tilted towards the ground. One can tell she wasn't in the right frame of mind. When the thugs got close enough to grab her, she turned around at the last minute, right when one of the men punched Dinah in the face. Dinah fell to the ground, stunned from the impact of the man's fist. The men held Dinah to the ground while the other man took hold of the rope he had in his jacket and tied Dinah's hands together. Dinah didn't even fight back, not caring about anything. All that she had in her mind was that she had let down everyone who ever cared for her. The man that was holding her down punched her in the face again, this time effectively knocking her unconscious.

"Harley was right! She was not hard to get at all!" The man, who was picking the target up, said. He threw her into the car, which the driver had driven up next to them while they had been getting the target ready. The two men jumped into the backseat, and they drove away with their catch. They didn't notice someone was hiding in the shadows not far from them, watching the whole incident happened. Later, the car stopped, arriving at a rundown apartment. They got out of the car and one of them picked Dinah up in his arms, carrying her inside while the rest followed.

* * *

Helena jumped to the next building. She had been looking around for Dinah for three hours, but there was still no sign of Dinah anywhere. She went to No Man's Land to see if she was there, but she wasn't. dn, where the hell could she have gone? Helena stopped in her tracks. :Barbara: Helena did not hear anything from the comms. :Barbara, are you there: Helena still didn't catch a single sound from the redhead. :Barbara: Helena yelled into the comms with frustration. Again, still not a sound. Why is Barbara not answering me? Helena ran to the next building and jumped, landing smoothly on the roof before running towards the Clocktower.

* * *

Barbara was at the Clocktower when she heard the sound of the elevator. "Helena?" Barbara called out. She turned her chair around to look at Helena, but it wasn't her standing there. It was the Joker standing right before her. Barbara backed up instantly, her eyes wide with horror. The Joker slowly raised a gun.

"No! No!" Barbara yelled, trying to move away from the Joker, but she found herself glued to the spot, too shock to do anything. "This can't be happening! It just can't…"

The Joker pulled the trigger of the gun and fired it. Barbara jerked back as she was shot in the stomach. She hit the floor. "Knock, knock…!"

Barbara Gordon slowly turned her head to look at the Joker, crying.

"Who's there?"

The Joker held the gun out in front of him and aimed it on Barbara. "Batgirl… past tense." The Joker said, laughing hysterically. Barbara was on the floor and a large pool of blood starting flowing from underneath her. The Joker walked closer and stood over Batgirl. "It's been a long time… Batgirl!" Barbara just stared at the Joker. "You're speechless…" He laughed again.

"This isn't real…!" Barbara yelled.

"Oh… Batgirl it is! It is…!"

"NO!" Barbara yelled before blacking out.

* * *

"Barbara!" Helena shouted anxiously as she left the elevator. She searched the place for Barbara. She went up to the Delphi and that was when she saw Barbara on the ground with blood pooling all around her.

"Barbara!" Helena ran up to her mentor and got on her knees.

"Barbara! Oh… God! No!" Helena held Barbara in her arms.

"Barbara! You can't die…!" Helena yelled, shaking her to get her to open her eyes.

"Barbara! Please… wake up!" Helena started crying. She picked Barbara up from the ground and walked to the elevator.

"Don't you dare die on me! You hear me… don't you die on me!" Helena stepped into the elevator.

"I won't let you die!" Helena said. The elevator door closed behind them.

* * *

"Someone… Please help!" Helena shouted at the top of her voice as she ran into the hospital. Blood drenched her clothes and dripped to the floor, creating an unsightly trail as she made her way through the crowd of stunned onlookers at the hospital. Helena was desperately trying to find a doctor for help.

A nurse rushed to their aid. "What happened?"

"Please, just help her! Please!"

Other nurses came running to them, wheeling a bed over. Helena, with the help of the nurses, placed Barbara on it and wheeled her to the operating theater, Helena started following them down the hallway but was stopped by one of the nurses. "You can't go with us!"

"No! I have to go with her!" Helena yelled at her.

"Sorry, but you can't! You have to wait in the waiting room."

"Fine! But you better come and tell me when she is out of danger!" Helena shouted impatiently and went to the waiting room area. "Destiny is going to be very sorry when I get hold of her! No one messes with my family! No one!"

* * *

Destiny sat up from the couch which she was sitting on. She looked at Harley and Joker, smiling.

"So?" Harley said.

"It went well, very well. Batgirl won't be seeing the light of day any time soon!"

"Good… this is very good!" Harley smiled. "Let's go see how our guest is doing."

"What about the Huntress?" The Joker said, coming close to Harley and Destiny.

"Don't worry about her, I have something big planned for her… something very big." Harley replied, not wanting to let in on the surprise. Destiny, Harley, and the Joker walked out of the room, the door slamming hard behind them.

* * *

Dinah was lying on the hard concrete ground. Her hands were now chained together. One of her legs was shackled and had a small chain attached to it and this was connected to the wall behind her. Dinah also had a small device around her neck which prevented her from using her telekinesis power. It also served as an electric collar. The door opened to the room, and the three villians walked in.

"I see our little guest isn't up." Harley said as she reached for a device in her pocket. "Why don't we give her a big wake up call…" Harley pushed the button on the device. Dinah's body jerked forward as her was jolted by the electricity surging through her body. Dinah screamed in pain from the ordeal. Everyone in the room was laughing at what was happening, thoroughly enjoying themselves.

"Let me have a turn my sweetheart!"

"Here you go, honey!" Harley said throwing the device to him, which he caught it with one hand. The Joker pushed the button, laughing maniacally.

"Stop…! Please… no… more… please!" Dinah yelled in pain.

Harley walked up to Dinah and pulled her head back by clutching a lump of her hair in her hands. "Oh… Canary… this is just the beginning!" Harley let go of Dinah and stood up, peering down at her. "Why don't we have a little bit more fun…" Harley turned to Destiny. "You know what to do!" Harley and her lover left the room, leaving Destiny to do her handy work.

Destiny approached Dinah who was lying on the ground, writhing in pain. "Now it's you and me… my little child." Destiny knelt down next to Dinah, placing her hands on the kid's face and in an instant she entered Dinah's mind.

Dinah was at a graveyard looking around. "You failed to use…" a voice said from somewhere.

"Stop! Stop it… please… I know… I know! I failed!" Dinah turned around to find the source of the voice. She could see three graves in front of her. "Noooo…" Dinah cried looking at the three stones and the names etched on them. Dinah fell to the ground as if all the energy has been sapped away from her and cried. Just then, she saw a knife lying next to her and not really knowing or caring where it came from, she picked it up…


	4. Chapter Four

**-CHAPTER FOUR-  
**

_Dinah fell to the ground as if all the energy had been sapped away from her and cried. Just then, she saw a knife lying next to her and not really knowing or caring where it came from; she picked it up… "Just leave me alone…! I know, I know, Its all my fault!" Dinah yelled throwing the knife at one of the gravestones. "This can't be real, it can't!"_

_"Oh… but it is, Dinah… everything is real!" Replied a voice from behind her._

_Dinah turned around at the voice and jumped off of the ground she was sitting on, screaming. Dinah stared at her mother getting out of a hole in the ground, which was not there before. Carolyn's face was all bloody and burn. "Look at what you have done…!" Carolyn said angrily. Carolyn pointed her hand at Dinah, indicating her to turn around._

_Dinah continued staring at her mother, not wanting to turn around knowing that something bad was going to happen if she did. She was already a failure so why do they have to torture her more than she deserved. "I can't…" whispered Dinah to herself. She just keep looking in front of her, watching Carolyn inching slowly towards her. "Leave me alone!" Dinah yelled as she collapsed to the ground in tears._

_Carolyn walked up to her child and grabbed her, pulling her up off the ground. Dinah found herself looking at her mom's bloody face. "Look!" She yelled turning Dinah around. Dinah looked up behind Carolyn and saw some people gathering around one of the gravestones… The people… they looked happy._

_Carolyn pulled Dinah towards the people who were gathered around the gravestone. "Look… at them… they're happy… it's you who is in that grave! They are happy… that you are dead! You had only given them nothing but pain!" Carolyn said. A knife appeared in one of the teenager's hands._

_Dinah missed the knife that appeared in front of her. She was still staring ahead of her. Just then, Dinah caught sight of Helena coming up to her grave. Dinah started moving towards Helena, while Carolyn let her go. When Dinah reached the grave, she heard Helena talking._

_"My life is good now… I just wish you had died sooner so I could have a better life then."_

_Dinah looked up at Helena, with tears in her eyes. Barbara appeared beside Helena and give her a hug. "All of our lives would have been better."_

_"All… my… fault… it's all… my… fault…" Dinah whispered, breaking down. She fell to the ground again, crying. Carolyn gave a smile that could send chills down the spine and disappeared._

_Dinah looked down at the knife in her hands. "Barbara's right… everyone would be better without me in the world." Dinah said as she raised it up towards her. But she threw it to the ground. "I just can't." Dinah cried in anguish, huddling into a ball next to her gravestone, which bore her name._

* * *

Destiny opened her eyes to find herself back in the real world. Destiny looks down at the teenager. "So close, just a bit more…" Destiny said as an evil smile formed on her face. She put her hand on the teenager's face, stroking it. "Until you die!" Destiny got up from the ground and looked at Dinah one more time, before leaving the room.

* * *

"Helena Kyle?" one of the doctors called.

"Yes, it's me! Is she okay? Is Barbara okay?" Helena said getting up and walking over to the doctor.

"Right now she is in a coma. We don't know when she will wake up. She could wake up anytime or maybe not. The longer she's asleep, there's a less chance that she will wake up."

"Can I go see her?" Helena asked anxiously.

"They're getting her settled in room 134 right now, but, yes you can go see her. Her room is just down this hallway and to the left."

"Thanks." Helena thanked the doctor and hurried down the hallway to the room. When Helena reached the room, there was a man sitting down on a chair next to Barbara, with a hand on Barbara's arm. He did not look like any of the hospital staff here. Helena reached over behind the man, yanked him off the chair he was sitting on and slammed him into wall. "Who the hell are you? What are you doing in here?" Helena yelled angrily, letting the man fall to the ground. Helena looked at the man, whose back was facing her. She was ready to hurt him if he tried anything funny.

"Well, it's nice to see you too." Said the man as he picked himself up from the ground. He turned around to face Helena.

Helena looked at him in shock. "Dad?"

"Bruce." Said a woman coming into the room, with coffee in both her hands.

Helena turned around coming face to face with the woman who called him Bruce. "Carolyn?"

"Hello, Helena." Carolyn said, coming over to Bruce and handing him a cup of coffee.

"Thanks." He said while he locked his eyes on Helena.

"You're suppose to be dead! What the hell are you doing here?" Helena said, as she could feel her fury bursting forth.

"You need all the help you can get, ...to defeat Destiny."

"I can defeat her by myself! I don't need your stupid help! And how the hell do you know about Destiny!" Helena demanded, not really knowing why they were here.

"Alfred called us and told me what's going on, what happened to Barbara, and Dinah. Carolyn and I came here to help."

"Why now! Why don't before? Where were you before, when Barbara got shot by the Joker… and my mother… you bastard!" Helena retorted, leaving the room. "I don't need anyone's help… especially yours! I'll find her myself!" Helena warned before running down the hallway and out of the front doors of the hospital.

"I think that went well." Carolyn said sacarstically, turning back around to face Bruce.

"We have to get to her before she get to Destiny. She's extremely dangerous, Helena won't stand a chance against her." He said, his brows furrowing together.

"Is there something you're… not" Before she could say anything else, a loud beeping sound was heard coming from the equipment beside Barbara's bed. Doctors and nurses came running into the room and over to Barbara, both Carolyn and Bruce started going towards them, but was stop by a doctor.

"Sorry, but you have to leave the room!" he said urgently, then turned back to attend to his patient. Bruce and Carolyn left the room and anyone could see how worried they were. They went to the waiting room to wait for any news.

* * *

_Sitting on the swing, Barbara looked around at her surroundings. The waves crashed against the shore. There was nobody to be seen in all directions. It was so peaceful, as the waves seemed to sooth her. Barbara stood up and walked to the shoreline. She was surprised that she could walk at all. She just stood in the water looking out to the sea. She tried to recall how she got there but there was nothing. No memory of how or why. She was... just there. Looking down the beach, she started towards the afternoon sun._

_"It's beautiful, isn't it?" a voice said from behind her._

_Barbara turned around to come face to face with Selena. "Selena… what are you doing here? What is this place and why am I doing here?"_

_"This is the place between life and death. Right now you are in a coma." Selena said, putting an arm around Barbara. "It's your time…"_

_"My time for what?"_

_"For you to cross over to the land of the dead." Selena said pointing her hand up, where a door appeared out of nowhere and opened, beckoning her in. "It's time for you to cross over."_

_Barbara looked at Selena. "It can't be my time, the girls need me."_

_"Things happen for a reason, Barbara…" Selena said starting to guide Barbara to the door between the worlds. They both stood right in front of the door. "It's your time…"_

_Barbara looked up into Selena's eyes. They did not look like they belong to her at all… the eyes, they looked… angry. "You're not her!"_

_"You're right… I'm not!" Selena said, laughing. But before Barbara could do anything, she was pushed through the door._

_"Nooo!" Barbara yelled._

_"Bye, bye… Batgirl!"_

"Paddles!" One of the doctors yelled. A doctor brought over the paddle machine. The doctor picked up the paddles. "Gel." The nurse squirted some gel on a paddle and he rubbed the two together. "Clear!" He used the paddles on Barbara, giving a mighty jolt which send her body arching up from the bed. It didn't work as the beeping of the machine continued.

"Recharge."

"Recharging."

"Clear!" He used them again but he still couldn't bring back her heartbeat. He looked at Barbara and sighed. The doctors looked at the other people in the room. "Time of death." The doctor turned to the attending nurse.

"4:50pm."


	5. Chapter Five

**-CHAPTER FIVE-**

Bruce and Carolyn were anxiously waiting for the doctor to come and tell them the news about Barbara. They caught sight of the doctor who had been working on Barbara, coming out of the room she was in. Both Bruce and Carolyn walked over to the doctor.

"Is she okay?" Bruce said, hoping that everything was going to be all right, but looking at the doctor he could tell that something was terribly wrong.

"I'm sorry… but we lost her. We did everything we could… I'm sorry." He said then turned and left, walking down the hallway, and into another room.

"Oh… god." Carolyn said sadly, turning to Bruce. Both looked devastated about what had just happened to their friend.

"We need to get to Helena." Bruce said to Carolyn, pain evident in his eyes and so were Carolyn's as he looked at her. They left the hospital soon after.

"I just hope she doesn't do anything stupid."

"Should we tell her about Barbara?" Carolyn asked Bruce.

"We should wait until we are done with Destiny… if we tell her before that… I don't want to even think about what would happen." Bruce said, both exiting the hospital doors.

* * *

Helena had returned to the clocktower, and was looking at the computer for information about Destiny. She had been looking for two hours now and there was nothing she could find. "dn it!" Helena yelled slamming her fist down on the table. Helena heard the elevators coming up. Who the hell could that be? Helena got up and went over to the doors and flattened herself against the wall beside the elevator, ready to pounce when the doors opened. Helena saw two pairs of feet coming out and she threw her fist at one of them, but was stopped by the hands of the person. Helena looked up at the two people, it was Bruce and Carolyn standing there. Helena pulled her hand away from Bruce. "What the hell are you doing here! And how did you get in anyway?" she yelled angrily.

"I have my ways."

"And the way you should be using would be to get out!"

"I'm here to help, you need the help if you are to defeat her."

"And I said before… I don't need your fucking help!" She yelled, but before she could go on, the computer rang out. Helena ran over to the computer looking at the screen. Bruce and Carolyn followed, heading to the computer as well.

"Got it! You're going down mother fucker!" Helena ran over to the open window, but before she could jump out, a blast of a sound was hear, which knocked Helena away from the window and on the ground. Helena covered her ears. Carolyn and Bruce had not been hurt by it because he had something lodged in his ear so that the cry won't hurt him. Bruce and Carolyn came up to Helena just as Carolyn stopped using her cry. Helena not hearing the sound anymore moved her hands away from her ears, she looked up at Carolyn angrily. "What the hell was that for!" Helena yelled getting up from the ground and looking at both of them.

"You have to listen, Helena."

"I don't have to listen to anything you have to say!" Helena yelled starting to go to the window again, but she was pushed down to the ground by Bruce.

"Helena, listen!"

"Get the hell off me, you son of bitch!" Helena grabbed him by the arms and threw his off of her. Bruce landed a few feet away from Helena. Helena got up off the ground and walked over to Bruce and hauled him up from the ground and slamming him into the wall, holding him against it. "Never ever touch me again!" Helena yelled at him, putting pressure on him.

"Helena, stop!" Carolyn said putting a hand on Helena's shoulder.

Helena let go of her hold on Bruce and grabbed the hand on her shoulder and flipped Carolyn over and onto the ground. Helena then rushed over to the window and jumped out this time, knowing no one is going to stop her. Both Carolyn and Bruce were on the ground. "Dam!" Carolyn yelled, getting up and going over to Bruce and helping him up.

"We have to get to her… before she does something stupid." Bruce said standing up and looking at Carolyn worriedly.

"Okay… what's going on… what are you not telling me?"

"Look… Destiny… she's my daughter."

"What!" Carolyn said shocked at what she was hearing.

"She's my daughter… look… I was 16 at the time… I kind of you now… and she got pregnant… with my child… and when she gave birth… she died… I was young… I couldn't raise a baby… so I gave her away… I told the people that they were going to take care of her… that she was to never know that she was adopted. I did keep track of her… to see if they had every thing they needed, later I found out that she had killed her parents… I don't know why, but she was sent to a mental institution. I found out that the woman who died giving birth with my child… was a meta-human… I was shocked that she had never told me… and now two days ago… I found out that she had escaped from the mental institution. I know I had to come back here. I need to stop her before she kills someone else again."

"She already has… Barbara."

"Yeah… I know… that's why we have to stop her… I can't let anyone else die… even if she is my daughter…"

"So that means that she's Helena's half sister?"

"Yes… but Helena cannot know about her." Bruce said starting to walk towards the elevator; Carolyn followed right behind him.

"Wow… didn't expect you to have another daughter… and a evil one as well." She whispered to herself, as they both walked into the elevator, the doors to the elevator closed.

* * *

"Well that was easier then I thought it would be… she's gone… the pathetic Batgirl… is gone." Destiny said smiling as she strode into the room where Harley and the Joker were in. She joined them next to the deck. "Do you want me to kill the kid?" She asked, wanting to cause more pain to people, which seemed to be the only pleasure she derived from.

"No… not yet." Harley said looking at Destiny. "We wait for Helena to come… and then we'll kill the kid in front of her… so she could watch… just like she watched her mother get killed. Is the kid up?"

"Yes… she is awake."

"Then let's go see her… Helena should be coming soon." Harley said as she walked to the door, with the Joker right beside her. Destiny followed behind them, heading to the other room in the apartment.

They all entered the room where Dinah was and they could see that she was just lying there doing nothing… not even trying to get out. "Nice to see you up." Harley said coming over to Dinah.

"Please just leave me alone." Dinah whispered, in pain.

"I don't think I could do that." Harley replied, taking her hand and putting on the teenager's face. Harley pulled out a needle out of her pocket. "This won't hurt." Harley stuck the needle into Dinah's arm, Dinah didn't have the strength to fight against it and she could only let Harley stick her with the dam needle. Harley then pulled it out of Dinah, and threw it into the trash next to the door.

"What did you give her?" Destiny asked, she wanted to kill the kid now.

"Just a little bit of poison… just in case."

"I thought I was going to be able to kill her."

"Don't worry… you'll get to do it… it's just in case we don't get the chance. She will die anyway … all I care about is the Huntress." Harley said looking down at the teenager and smiling.


	6. Chapter Six

**-CHAPTER SIX-**

Helena had arrived at the rundown apartment; she had taken out three of the guard easily, and now she was on the roof of the apartment. Helena looked around and spotted a door, which led into the apartment. She walked over to it, and tried to open it, but it was locked. "I guess I have to do it the hard way." Helena said whispering to herself. Helena felt someone's hands on her shoulder. She turned around to kick their sorry asses, but then she realized who it was. She just looked at him, trying not to laugh, seeing Bruce in a bat costume. Helena also noticed Carolyn behind Bruce wearing her costume.

"You guys look ridiculous… you know that." Helena said, laughing so hard till her sides ached.

"You should be wearing a costume too, you know."

"Hell no… not in this life time." Helena said turning back around and kicking the door down. "Well, nice chatting with you, but I have something I need to tend to." Helena said not turning around; she started walking down the stairs. Bruce and Carolyn followed.

Helena hurried down the stairs, not caring that Bruce or Carolyn was following her, and all she wanted was to get to Dinah, hoping she was okay. She heard noises coming her way. Helena hid behind one of the walls. She saw two people walking towards her when they got closer. Thee they were, Joker and Harley. I should have known. Helena thought, thinking to herself. She then sneaked into one of the rooms. Helena turned around and did not see Bruce or Carolyn. Helena not caring much, walked out from where she was hiding and headed down the hallway, away from the room which Harley and Joker just went in. She moved down the hallway, she heard something coming from a room. Helena went over to the door and started opening the door, and ready to strike whoever was in there. She opened it all the way… she looked around the room not seeing anything… but when she walked past the desk she saw Dinah. Dinah's hands were chained together. One of her legs was shackled and had a small chain attached to it and this was connected to the wall behind her. Helena also saw a small device around her neck.

"Dinah!" Helena said running over to her. She bent down to Dinah, who was just lying down with her eyes open, not saying or doing anything.

"Dinah… oh…"

"Well… it's about time you came." A voice said coming from the door behind Helena.

Helena turned around angrily, looking at the woman standing at the doorway. "You fucking bitch!" Helena yelled getting up.

"Yeah… I know… I am a bitch… aren't I?" Destiny said smiling as she started to walk towards Helena.

* * *

"Dammit! We lost her… she's fast." Carolyn said to Bruce, as both of them hurried down the hallway.

"We have to find her before she kills someone." Bruce replied. They both heard a door opened and Harley and the Joker walk out and down the hallway, not seeing Carolyn or Bruce hiding nearby. They both followed Harley and the Joker quietly behind them ready to attack when the time was right. They saw them entered another room, which there was lots of noises inside the room.

"I think we better go now!" Carolyn said hearing a breaking noise indicating something huge.

"Good idea!" Bruce replied running into the room, Carolyn ran behind him. When they both got inside, they saw Helena fighting all three off them red handed. They see Dinah lying on the ground chained.

"Oh… god… Dinah!" Carolyn said thinking to herself. Carolyn came up behind the Joker and hitting him hard across the face and he fell to the ground and was starting to get up.

Both Harley and Destiny turned around at whoever hit him. "Well… if it isn't the bat freak… and one of his side kick!" Harley said laughing and she lounged at the bat. Helena moved quickly over to Dinah with the key that she took without anyone knowing. She unlocked the chains and the collar around Dinah's neck. Carolyn was busy with the Joker who was now against the wall, which Carolyn slammed him against.

Helena got hit by Destiny but Helena did not see her coming as she was too busy with Dinah to care about anything else right now. "What do you think you are doing, you bitch!" Destiny yelled angrily.

Helena picked herself up and charged at Destiny, throwing her against the wall. Destiny slammed hard against it and slumped to the ground. Helena came over to her and picked her up roughly by the collar and slammed her against the wall for the second time with all her might. Helena held her in place, trying to catch her breath. "Who's the bitch now?" Helena growled as she eyed Destiny.

Destiny looked up at Helena, smiling evilly. "You know your friend in the wheelchair…" Destiny said.

"What about her?" yelled Helena, as she took her hand and clamped it on Destiny's neck.

"I see your other friends did not tell you did they…" She said taunting her.

"Tell me what!" Helena yelled at Destiny, who was getting really angry with each passing minute.

"Your friend is dead!"

"You're a lying bitch!" Helena screamed and she hit Destiny in the face with her free hand.

"Oh… Huntress she is, she is… just ask them… and I was the one who did it to… and it felt so good… to feel and see her suffer…" Destiny did not get to finish. She was cut off by Helena who threw her onto the ground hard. Helena got on top of Destiny and started hitting her over and over, her anger getting the better of her.

Carolyn had just knocked out the Joker and she looked to see if Bruce needed help, but it looked like he had it under control. Carolyn looked around for Helena and found her sitting on top of Destiny and she was hitting her over and over again. "Helena, stop!" Carolyn urged upon seeing that Destiny was losing consciousness. It looked like Helena was about to finish her there and then, if she did not stop. Carolyn rushed over to Helena and pulled her away from the unconscious Destiny. "Helena, enough!"

"Get you hands off of me!" Helena yelled, pulling out of Carolyn's hold on her. Helena headed back to kick the crap out of Destiny. But Carolyn stopped her again, this time Helena punched Carolyn in the face as hard as she could. Carolyn was sent spinning to the ground from the impact of the brunette's punch. Helena then went back to Destiny and started hitting her again.

Fuck, she hits hard! Carolyn thought to herself, as she got up off the ground. I guess it comes to this. Carolyn let out her Canary Cry. The sonic sound pulsed in waves from her mouth, its full force directing on Helena in front of her. Helena fell off of Destiny and onto the floor next to her and covered her ears in pain. Carolyn, still unleashing her Canary Cry, walked up to Helena. Carolyn stopped the Cry when Helena lost consciousness. I'm sorry it had to come to this, Carolyn said to herself. She turned to see how Bruce was doing. Carolyn noticed Harley was on the ground, apparently unconscious from Bruce's punches. Bruce got up off the ground next to Harley.

"Well, that went well… didn't it?" Bruce said coming over to Carolyn. "I guess she's going to have horrible pain in her ears when she wakes up." Bruce let on as he looked down at his daughter lying on the ground.

"She gave me no choice… she was going to kill your other daughter, if I did not stop her… and..." Carolyn was cut off by a little noise coming from behind her. She turned around to the noise and realized it was coming from Dinah, she was throwing up on the ground.

"Oh god, Dinah!" Carolyn ran over to her daughter and sat down on the ground next to her. She put her head on her daughter's shoulders. God what did they do to you! Carolyn pried off the collar around her daughter's neck. Bruce started taking off the chains that were around Dinah's arms and leg with the keys that he had found on Harley. The chains finally came off Dinah, who was now crying in pain.

"It's okay… no one is going to hurt you anymore." Carolyn said looking at Dinah. She picked up her daughter into her arms.

"Can you handle this?" Bruce asked.

"Yeah… it's okay." Carolyn said, taking her eyes off of her daughter to look up at Bruce straight in the eye.

"Okay… I'll be back… I'm just going to take Helena down to the car, I'll be right back." Bruce said as he walked over to Helena and picked her up and carried her out of the room.

When he left the room, Carolyn turned back looking at Dinah and could see that her daughter's eyes were closed. "Dinah!" Carolyn put a hand on her forehand but pulled her hand away fast, feeling the heat coming from it.

"Oh god this is not good! Dinah! Dinah! Wake up!" Carolyn said shaking Dinah in her arms, but Dinah remained motionless.

"They did something to you didn't they!" Carolyn sat down on the ground with Dinah still in her arms. Dinah's body jerked up with a shaking motion.

"Dinah!" Carolyn yelled, when she felt Dinah's body jerking uncontrollably, before falling limp into her lap.

"Dinah!" Carolyn put a hand on her daughter's neck feeling for a pulse but there was none.

"No! Dinah!" she yelled, she started CPR on her daughter.

"You can't leave me, Dinah! I can't lose someone else!" She began compressions on Dinah's heart.

"Breathe, Dinah! Bruce, I need some help now!" Carolyn screamed, she pushed harder on Dinah's heart.

Bruce came running into the room, he saw Carolyn on the ground next to her daughter, frantically administering CPR on her. "What happened!" Bruce asked, running up to Carolyn and Dinah, he bent down to the ground across from Carolyn.

"I think they must have done something to her… before we came!" Carolyn said not taking her eyes off her daughter, and continued to give her daughter CPR. Bruce got up off the ground and started searching the room.

"What the hell are you doing!" Carolyn asked.


	7. Chapter Seven

**-CHAPTER SEVEN-**

"She must have been poisoned or something… they must have kept the antidote somewhere in here." Bruce said looking into the desk.

Carolyn continued compressions on Dinah's heart, this time she managed to get a pulse. "Thank god!" Carolyn said, relieved. "Bruce, she's breathing!"

"Good! But we need to find the antidote… I don't think she will last that much longer. ...Found it!" Bruce said, finding a little bottle with liquid in it.

"Are you sure? It could be more of the poison!"

"Well, we have to take the chance… now, don't we?" Bruce said coming over to Carolyn and bending down to face Dinah.

"God, I just hope it's not!"

"Me too." Bruce opened the bottle; he then slowly poured the liquid into Dinah's mouth.

"Now what do we do?"

"I guess we wait… but I think we better leave here right away and go back to the manor."

"You're right." Carolyn got up from the ground and picked up Dinah into her arms. "What about them?" Carolyn said looking at Destiny.

"The cops should be here soon… they could handle them. They won't be anymore trouble." Bruce said. They both headed out of the room and to the car outside.

* * *

"Alfred, are the beds ready in the lab!" Bruce yelled walking into Wayne Manor, carrying Helena in his arms. Carolyn followed behind him with Dinah in her arms too.

"Yes, Master Bruce." Alfred responded, coming up the stairs from the lab. Bruce and Carolyn headed to the lab. "May I just say… the hospital call… and Barbara is alive." Alfred said.

Carolyn and Bruce turned around to face Alfred shocked at what he just said. "What do you mean she is alive!" both Bruce and Carolyn asked, still can't believing what they had just heard.

"Apparently after you two left, Barbara's heart started to beat again."

"Thanks, Alfred… will you call them and tell them we'll be there as soon as we can."

"Yes, Master Bruce." Alfred walked way and into a room.

Carolyn turned and looked at Bruce with a puzzled expression on her face. "Barbara's alive?"

"Apparently." Bruce said turning around and heading into the lab, Carolyn following right behind.

Bruce put Helena down on one of the bed inside the lab, while Carolyn gingerly placed Dinah on the other. Bruce went over to the computers and the equipment and got a scanner and a needle before turning back over to Dinah and ran it over her body as well as drawing her blood. He then went back over to the computers to see the results of the scanner he just did on Carolyn's daughter.

"So want does it say?" Carolyn asked looking down at Dinah worriedly. She was just standing next to her daughter. She gently put a hand on her daughter's forehead.

The results popped up on the screen, Bruce studied it. "Everything looks fine. There doesn't seem to be any poison in her blood stream." Bruce said taking his eyes off the screen and looking at Carolyn, who was looking down at her daughter.

Carolyn felt relieved after hearing Bruce say that there was nothing in her daughter's blood and she was going to be all right, no poison after all. Thank god! Carolyn said thinking to herself. "So she would wake up soon?" Carolyn asked.

"She should be waking up in an hour or so… and so should Helena." Bruce replied looking at Helena, then turning to Carolyn. "Why don't we head over to the hospital and see Barbara… I''ll have Alfred watch over them."

"You just go Bruce… I'll stay and watch them." Carolyn said not wanting to leave her daughter.

"If you're sure, Carolyn. I'll just go… call me if anything's wrong. I should be back in an hour or two." Bruce said heading towards the door out of the lab.

"All right, I'll see you later… tell Barbara I'm glad that she is alive."

"I will." Bruce replied, leaving the lab.

Carolyn turned back to look at her daughter on the bed.

* * *

"I'm looking for Barbara Gordon, can you tell me which room she is in?" Bruce asked the nurse at the front desk.

"Let me see… hold on." The nurse went over and pulled out a folder with Barbara's name on it, and opened it. "She should be in room 34." The nurse said looking up at Bruce. "It's just down the hall way, the fifth door on the left."

"Thank you." Bruce replied back. He headed towards the room. When he got there, he looked in. Barbara was awake and was sitting up. Bruce walked into the room, closing the door behind him.

Barbara turned her head upon hearing someone coming into the room, she was surprised to see Bruce standing there. "Bruce?"

"Hello, Barbara." Bruce said walking towards her. He pulled up a chair towards the bed and sat down.

"What are you doing here?" Barbara asked, apparently taken aback that he was back in New Gotham.

"It's a very long story."

"I have time."

"Well… … …" Bruce began.

* * *

"My… … god… my… ears!" Helena cried out in pain, grasping her ears as she started to wake up.

Carolyn, who was sitting down close to Dinah, rushed over to Helena. "Helena? Helena… you okay?" Carolyn asked, putting a hand on Helena's shoulder, but it was slapped away.

"Don't touch me, you bitch!" Helena replied angrily, opening her eyes.

Carolyn backed away from Helena at a safe distance. "Just calm down Helena."

"Calm down… calm down! How can I calm down!" Helena shouted, not caring about the pain, she started standing up. Helena stared at Carolyn in anger and started walking slowly towards her, her eyes turned to cat-like slits. Helena lurched forward and threw a punch at Carolyn, knocking her to the floor.

"Helena!" Carolyn yelling, getting up for the ground as she cupped her face in her hand.

Helena went after Carolyn again, but this time Carolyn jumped out of the way, avoiding the punch.

"You are so dead, fucking bitch!" Helena went after Carolyn.

While they were busy arguing at each other, Dinah had woken up and was getting up from where she was lying. She looked at her surroundings. Still dazed from the ordeal, she couldn't tell where she was. She spotted two people yelling at each other, one of them then punched the other woman… but she ducked out of the way. That women looked very much like her mother who had died in the fire… but it can't be her… she's dead. It had to be another dream. She looked around to see if there was a way out of the room, she saw the exit. She slowly headed toward the door not caring about the pain she was in… she did not want the other two people in the room to see her. When she's at the door, she pulled it open… she stepped out of the room… and headed down the walkway running… looking for a way out.

Back inside the room Helena had pushed Carolyn to the ground. "You are so going to pay!" Helena yelled angrily, leaping at Carolyn.

Carolyn rolled over barely avoiding Helena who came pouncing like a gigantic cat. She was about to grab Helena from the ground when she noticed that her daughter was not lying on the bed. "Dinah!" Carolyn called for the blonde, looking around the room for any sign of her.

"What about her?" Helena asked getting up.

"Dinah's gone!" Carolyn said as she ran out of the room leaving Helena behind… she thundered down the hallway looking for her daughter.

Helena got up from the ground and looked towards where Dinah was suppose to be lying… Dinah wasn't there. "Fuck!" Helena ran out of the room as well.


	8. Epilogue

**-EPILOGUE-**

"What do you mean she's not there?" Bruce said on the phone. Bruce was sitting next to Barbara, who was looking at him talking on the phone. She could tell that something was wrong.

"Sorry, Bruce but we only saw Harley and Joker there." Reese said from the other end of the phone.

"So she's still out there running around free as a lark."

"I guess so Bruce… the police will go looking for her… I will call you as soon as we find anything." Reese replied.

"You better call me." Bruce said, then hung up the phone.

"What was that about?" Barbara asked wanting to know what was happening.

"It was Reese…"

"What did he have to say?"

"Nothing that you need to worry about right now. I need to go… I'll come back later to see how you're doing." Bruce said getting up and heading towards the door.

"Bruce! I want to know. You can't keep me in the dark!"

"I will tell you later." Bruce said leaving the room.

"Bruce! Get back here!"

* * *

Somewhere in New Gotham, Destiny walked down the street…away from the rundown apartment. She had gotten out before the police had fun is yet over, freaks… it is just getting started.


End file.
